Forbidden Love
by FeetOfFire
Summary: Just an intentionally bad fanfiction inspired by the Marauders Companion. To be sumbitted to the companion. about how Lily Evans is actually a Malfoy and she's really a slytherin. And James may or may not be in love with her.


**A/N:HEY! This was written badly intentionally... because my friend Taylor (Magic-Will-Never-End7) and I have an obsession with the Marauders Companion (by Mibamonster. Its wonderful. Go check it out!) and we were inspired to write a terrible fanfiction. If you want more chapters of Forbidden Love, comment! Let us know what you think. (we know this has some grammar problems and it isn't canon and it doesnt make sense half the time. that's our point. ALRIGHT! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! Forbidden Love.**

Her heart melted as she looked deep into his hazel orbs, like limpid tears. It was as if she was looking into his soul. She wished she could be his forever, but doubted James Potter even knew she existed. Even if he did, he would never return her feelings. Especially once he found out that she was slytherin-raised. James Potter was about as anti-slytherin as you could be. He was as anti-slytherin as her family was pro-pureblood. She watched with her emerald green eyes as he raised his hand up into the air to answer the question Professor Slughorn just asked. His voice was smooth and warm, like snow on a sunny day... or something. She never knew what the question was, even when she was called on to answer. She didn't pay attention in class, but she wasn't failing because her family had so much influence in the Ministry and on the Wizengamot.

No, sweet, innocent, studious Lily Evans was not who everyone believed her to be. Once her secret was discovered, no gryffindor in their right mind would associate with her. Once they found out her secret, she would be even more invisible than she is now. More invisible than the thestrals roaming on the Hogwarts grounds. More invisible than someone under the universe's most powerful disillusionment charm. Even more invisible than death under his invisibility cloak. She was a Malfoy, and no matter how many invisibility cloaks Lily Evans-Malfoy had, she could not hide from the pureblood legacy that was her father before her, and her grandfather before her father, all the way back until her greatest of great grandfathers, Salazar Slytherin himself.  
It was bad enough that Lily was best friends with a Slytherin. James Potter and his friends hated Slytherins, especially Lily's best friend Severus Snape. Soon enough, word would get out that she was a Malfoy too, if there was one thing James and his friends hated more than Slytherins, it might be the Malfoys.  
Lily wasn't exactly proud of her heritage, of her purebloodness. Lily was the exact opposite. She was disgraced and embarrassed of her family's barbaric ways. This is why she always chose to stay at Hogwarts during breaks. She wished to spend as little time with her family as possible. There was also less of a chance for her true housing to shine through the less time she spent with her fellow Malfoys. Plus, Gryffindor red complimented her eyes and complexion so much better than the Slytherin green. Even though her eyes were the same color as the emerald green quidditch jerseys they wore on game days.  
Lily hoped more than anything that no one would find out who her family was. Only Sev knew, and she trusted him more than anyone. She felt terrible because she knew Remus's secret, and he didn't know hers. Of course, if he knew her secret, he wouldn't trust her anymore. What would he think of her? Her family was known for hating muggles, muggleborns, and half-breeds. He'd probably never speak to her again.  
But Lily was fairly sure she didn't have to worry about Remus or any of the other Marauders finding out her secret. She had gone to great lengths to cover her true identity. She posed as a muggle-born, dyed her trademark Malfoy blonde hair to a terrible red(which was now fortunate, as Potters were known for their love of redheads. And male pregnancies,) and became a Gryffindor. She had only kept her Slytherin green eyes. Nobody could ever suspect her true self, and for that she was truly grateful.  
The only people Lily had to depend on were the teachers and staff of Hogwarts, none of which were trustworthy. She knew she could trust Professor Slughorn, but she wasn't sure about McGonagall and Dumbledore. For some reason, Lily thought that Dumbledore wasn't trustworthy, like he might raise a child just for them to die or something. McGonagall seemed sneaky, like a cat. Maybe this was because she was an animagus. Time would tell.


End file.
